Prom
by nude.erections
Summary: Jacob Ben-Israel has a video camera that he's using throughout prom, with the footage playing live on a large screen on the front wall of the gym. He just happened to follow Kurt and Blaine when they ran out…  AWARD FOR UNORIGINAL TITLE GOES TO ME! ONESHO


Jacob Ben-Israel has a video camera that he's using throughout prom, with the footage playing live on a large screen on the front wall of the gym. He just happened to follow Kurt and Blaine when they ran out…

**SPOILERS FOR 2x20, PROM QUEEN.**

**AN Somehow Jacob ended up in front of Kurt and Blaine.. just go with it, it works better. ONE SHOT**

**I LOL'D WHEN KURT SAID BALLOT. ;)**

**I don't own Glee. All right go to FOX etc.. Some, if not most of the dialogue in this is copied as best as I could, from the episode 2x20.**

* * *

><p>"And now, the 2011 McKinley High Prom Queen," Principal Figgins read out, before hesitating, and looking warily out into the mass of students, "Kurt Hummel."<p>

The room went silent.

Jacob Ben-Israel scuttled closer to Kurt, camera aimed at the wide-eyed boy. Kurt's face was suddenly projected on the front wall; where everyone could see it alight with surprise, confusion and finally embarrassment.

Many people looked at Kurt mockingly, taunting him with their hate filled eyes. Yet some stared at him with sympathy. His Glee Club watched him, sad, and didn't know what to do or say to their humiliated friend.

Some brave dickhead catcalled, and another began clapping, as Kurt turned on his heel, and made a beeline for the side door.

"Kurt, stop! Kurt!" Blaine called out, running after him.

He slammed the door on his way out, but it bounced back open, leaving an opportunity for Jacob to sneak after them with his hand held video-camera.

* * *

><p>A few moments later, Jacobs's raspy voice echoed throughout the gym, and his ugly face was projected against the wall.<p>

"This is JBI reporting to you live from a hallway in McKinley High, chasing after the biggest scandal to ever hit the school, Kurt Hummel, our resident gay kid, voted Prom Queen 2011. Sick joke or Hummel's dream come true? Stay tuned to find out," he squeaky voice echoed thought the room.

His face vanished from the large screen, but one could tell from the movement of the camera that he was running, before skidding to a stop inside an empty class room, poking the camera out and filming and empty hallway.

"Here we go people!" Jacob said excitedly as the sound of running echoed through the speakers, followed by Kurt's unique voice, "I have never been so humiliated!"

"Kurt, stop please, just stop c'mon," Blaine said as he came into view, skidding to a stop a few meters from Kurt.

Kurt's back was facing the camera, and even through the low quality of the device, everyone could see the boy was visibly shaking with sobs

Blaine's watched him, eyes wide and vulnerable, tears threatening to overflow as he took in the sight of his boyfriend.

"Don't you get how stupid we were? We thought that because no one was teasing us, or beating us up, that-that no one cared," Kurt said sadly to Blaine, who was staring at Kurt, "like-like some kind of progress had been made."

He took a deep ragged breath and brought his shaking hand up to his face, "But it's still the same."

* * *

><p>Mercedes and Rachel were clinging to each other, trying to contain their sobs as they watched the scene projected before them.<p>

Kurt was talking sadly to Blaine, who watched on with tear filled eyes.

"It's just a s-stupid joke," Blaine said, voice filled with disgust and disbelief, whilst moving closer to his boyfriend.

"No it's not. All that hate, they were just afraid to say it out loud, so they did it by secret ballot. Like one big anonymous practical joke," Kurt said, before breaking down into heartbreaking sobs.

Mercedes and Rachel couldn't hold it in any longer, and they, along with half the girls in their grade, let their emotions run free. Kurt was an amazing person! He didn't deserve all the terrible things that had happened to him. No one did, whether gay, straight or bi.

The room watched as Blaine slowly approached Kurt, and pulled him into a tight hug, whispering quietly into his ear. The flamboyant boy eventually stopped shaking, and relaxed into the warm arms wrapped around him.

"Do you wanna go?" Blaine asked quietly, as Kurt melted into his chest, "we don't have to go back in there."

Kurt slowly pulled away, and began pacing, "wasn't this prom supposed to be about redemption?" he asked, "about taking away that lump you had in your throat from running away? If we leave all its gonna do is give me a lump too."

Blaine stared at Kurt thoughtfully, eyes blazing with pride and wonderment. The intensity of his look caught many by surprise, and they watched on, confused, as if they couldn't really believe that one boy could feel that way about another.

"So what do you want to do?" Blaine's voice echoed throughout the gym.

Kurt stared at the short boy, thinking. After a moment of two, he said, "I'm going to go back in there and get coronated, I'm going to show them, that it doesn't matter if they are yelling at me, or whispering behind my back, that they can't touch me."

Kurt took a step forward, and took both of Blaine's hands in his, staring deep into his boyfriend's eyes, "that they can't touch us, or what we have."

Kurt said this with such blatant determination and courage, that Blaine couldn't help but reach up and pull Kurt's beautiful face towards his, kissing him passionately.

After a few moments they broke apart, foreheads together, staring into the others eyes.

Jacob zoomed in, so the camera was solely focused on the faces of the two boys.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel, so fucking much," Blaine said with such sincerity.

Kurt's eyes widened, his face lighting up with and ear-splitting smile," I love you to Blaine Anderson," and their lips met again, this time with a much more gentle kiss.

Many people cringed, but there was still a minority that didn't. Maybe there was hope for McKinley yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please?<strong>

**I have like 20 other oneshots that are half written, because i'll be writing one, then get an idea for another, so i'll start that one etc.. IT'S LIKE A NEVER ENDING LOOP. D:**

**But hopefully i'll get a couple out soon.. they're nearly all AU and angsty, because thats just what like.**

**Please review!**


End file.
